Antennas for personal communication devices, such as radiotelephones, may not function adequately when in close proximity to a user during operation, or when a user is moving during operation of a device. Close proximity to objects or movement of a user during operation of a radiotelephone may result in degraded signal quality or fluctuations in signal strength, known as multipath fading. Diversity antennas have been designed to work in conjunction with a radiotelephone's primary antenna to improve signal reception.
Many of the popular hand-held radiotelephones are undergoing miniaturization. Indeed, many of the contemporary models are only 11-12 centimeters in length. Unfortunately, as radiotelephones decrease in size, the amount of internal space therewithin may be reduced correspondingly. A reduced amount of internal space may make it difficult for existing types of diversity antennas to achieve the bandwidth and gain requirements necessary for radiotelephone operation because their size may be correspondingly reduced.
One type of diversity antenna is referred to as a Planar Inverted F Antenna (PIFA). A PIFA derives its name from its resemblance to the letter "F" and typically includes various layers of rigid materials formed together to provide a radiating element having a conductive path therein. The various layers and components of a PIFA are typically mounted directly on a molded plastic or sheet metal support structure. Because of their rigidity, PIFAs are somewhat difficult to bend and form into a final shape for placement within the small confines of radiotelephones. In addition, PIFAs may be susceptible to damage when devices within which they are installed are subjected to impact forces. Impact forces may cause the various layers of a PIFA to crack, which may hinder operation or even cause failure.
Various stamping, bending and etching steps may be required to manufacture a PIFA because of their generally non-planar configuration. Consequently, manufacturing and assembly is typically performed in a batch-type process which may be somewhat expensive. In addition, PIFAs typically utilize a shielded signal feed, such as a coaxial cable, to connect the PIFA with the RF circuitry within a radiotelephone. During assembly of a radiotelephone, the shielded signal feed between the RF circuitry and the PIFA typically involves manual installation, which may increase the cost of radiotelephone manufacturing.